


...it pours

by tangiblewhimsy



Series: Street Kids [25]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place shortly after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/468315">Part 15: When it rains...</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	...it pours

Ohno smeared his hand across the page of his notebook, chalk pastels slashing across one another in the direction of the swipe. He usually used a tissue for artful smudging, but today he wasn't in the mood. Today felt like it needed to be rough, bright colors that splashed together discordantly. He wasn't in a bad mood, really, just... A strange one.

Using the tip of his index finger to start blending the edges into something smoother and softer, Ohno allowed himself to be sucked into the way the colors edged together but didn't quite disappear under his touch. He hadn't pressed hard enough while sketching, not enough pigment to spread around. It was a bad habit left over from never having the money to buy new paper, he had to make sure every sheet used counted. As he mused on that thought, Ohno nearly missed the soft, unsure knock at his front door.

Looking up, Ohno dragged himself from his couch to standing as the knock came again, more loudly this time. Wondering who could possibly be at his door, Ohno let his sketchbook flop on the couch and went to answer the door.

"Did you even look through your peep hole?" Nino admonished brusquely, pushing past Ohno and into the apartment. He didn't look up as he took a moment to wipe his dirty, worn sneakers on Ohno's welcome mat. "What if I'd been some kind of serial killer? I've slept under bridges that were safer than your neighborhood."

Ohno couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips, closing the door behind Nino. He didn't mind the lack of a 'hello'. Really, he was surprised Nino even knew where he lived.

"Nino wouldn't have killed me, even if you were a serial killer," Ohno said confidently, turning to lean against the wall of his hallway. Nino gave a noncommittal grunt, but Ohno knew he was right.

He took a few seconds to admire the way Nino's hair had been getting longer, slightly wavy bangs framing his face. It was a good look, even if it wasn't in any way intentional. Although the longer he stared, Ohno realized how Nino was shifting back and forth awkwardly, not saying anything.

"Sorry," Ohno said, pushing off the wall. "Do you want something to drink?" As he spoke, Ohno passed Nino and rounded the corner to his kitchen. Nino trailed behind at a slower pace, shaking his head.

"I actually can't stay very long," Nino said, reaching up and tucking his bangs behind an ear. It was a nervous gesture Ohno had never seen before and for some reason it worried him. "There's a clinic that's giving free wellness exams this afternoon and Aiba's going to need help dragging Jun down there." Nino smirked at his own joke and Ohno wanted to do the same but the smile he gave was weak. It looked and sounded very much like Nino was trying to sound as casual as possible, which was strange because Nino had never had to try and force himself to sound that way with him before.

"Anyway," Nino cleared his throat, squaring his shoulders. "I just came to give you this." He held up a paper bag and Ohno looked at it curiously.

Stepping forward, Ohno peered into the bag before taking it from Nino's hands and as he recognized the jacket he'd given Nino not even two days prior inside, Ohno dropped his hands and shook his head.

"I gave that to you," Ohno said, looking up at Nino confused. He knew he was pouting but he couldn't help it. It'd been a gift, not a loan. Hadn't he been clear about that?

"Oh-chan, I can't accept this," Nino said, trying to speak kindly. His tone only turned Ohno's confusion to hurt and caused his frown to deepen. Nino's gaze softened and he held the bag out and tried again. "It's brand new. I can't accept something like this, it's... It's too much."

Ohno's chalk-stained hands continued to hang at his sides and he stared at Nino long and hard. If this had just been about the jacket then Nino could have given it to him at the cafe. Or even just left it at the cafe with a note, Sho would have made sure he'd gotten it. But here was Nino, in person and at his home for the very first time and he was trying to give Ohno back the one thing he'd ever been able to really do for his friend.

Shaking his head again, Ohno took a step further back into his kitchen.

"I was happy knowing you had it," he told Nino, trying to make him understand. "It's a good jacket, it shouldn't fall apart on you. I didn't need it, I'd only bought it because I'd forgotten one at home. It wasn't even expensive."

The more reasons that came out of Ohno's mouth for why Nino should keep the coat, the more pained Nino's expression became. Ohno wasn't sure what was going on, but he had a good idea it really had nothing to do with the jacket. Stepping forward again, Ohno chanced reaching out, just enough to press the bag gently back to Nino's chest.

"It's not charity, it's a gift," Ohno tried again, watching Nino's hands tighten around the brown paper bag. "I want you to have something in your life you can count on."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Ohno understood. He understood why Nino trying to give the jacket back was upsetting him, really more than it should have. He understood why he'd been so happy that Nino had accepted, happy to know that it would keep him warm and dry. Ohno understood himself and maybe a little bit of why Nino was so anxious.

For his part, Nino was dumbstruck, lips parted like he wanted to say something but the words just weren't there.

"Oh-chan..." he tried but really had nothing, eyes drifting down to the colorful smear of chalk Ohno's hand had left on the bag.

"Please," Ohno said, feeling any play at pretense on his part crumble, just for now, just for the moment. "Just keep it."

Not looking up, Nino's cheek moved as his jaw clenched and unclench. After a handful of seconds that could have been hours, he finally gave a nod.


End file.
